


In Spite of A Nail, For Want of A Nail

by 10moonymhrivertam



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chloe KNOWS, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10moonymhrivertam/pseuds/10moonymhrivertam
Summary: Five years ago, Chloe interrupted the search for Amenadiel's necklace at just the right time. After checking Lucifer's rash impulses, they largely part ways, except for maybe an e-mail once in a while. Then Delilah is shot outside Lux, and a partnership is forged.**The reveal happens pre-fic, in Mia_Vaan's "City of Angels". Having read it is necessary to understand this in full - it is linked as a related work. Happy reading!**





	In Spite of A Nail, For Want of A Nail

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [City of Angels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486731) by [Mia_Vaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Vaan/pseuds/Mia_Vaan). 



Lucifer’s gaze stayed fixed on his piano. There wasn’t quite hellfire in his eyes, but it was close. The man who had shot Delilah would be punished, even if Lucifer wasn’t there to tailor it to be at its most effective. But ‘just pulled the trigger’ was bothering him. Whose behalf had he pulled the trigger on?  _ Why _ ?

“Lucifer!” He looked up at the sound of his name and he smiled winningly.

“Chloe! What brings you to Lux at this hour?”

“Work, actually.”

“Oh! That’s right! You  _ did _ make Detective after you found my brother’s necklace, didn’t you? I’d forgotten.”

“Do you know what I’m here about, then?”

“I’m assuming you’re here about Delilah. Which would make this much easier than if it were anyone else.”

Chloe’s eyebrows shot upwards. “Do I want to know?”

“I was there,” Lucifer elaborated. “They shot me as well. I didn’t see much, but I had a chance to speak to the man before he made his way downstairs.”

“What did he say?” Chloe lifted her notebook, looking distant - probably contemplating how to make this all make sense in the report.

“That it was for money.” Chloe looked a little dismayed. Lucifer continued. “That he ‘just pulled the trigger’.”

“‘Just’...so he was saying somebody hired him?” she asked, sounding much more intrigued now.

He hummed. “That would be a fair assumption, wouldn’t it? A hired gun...for  _ Delilah _ ?”

“Dan did think it was just a drug thing gone wrong,” Chloe admitted reluctantly. Lucifer’s eyebrows shot up. 

“Dan? The same Dan that didn’t want you going to the lawyer?”

Chloe’s lips pursed. “...Yes. That Dan.”

“Well, then, ignore the douche. Your instincts say this was more, it was more. Too neat a present for the LAPD, in my opinion.” Lucifer frowned, the wheels in his head turning.

“But there's nothing to go on,” Chloe said lowly, frustrated. 

“Maybe, maybe not...I'll get in touch with you tomorrow, Detective.”

“Where are you going?” Chloe asked sharply as he closed the lid over the keys. 

“Just a hunch, Chloe. No need to trouble you with it.” Lucifer gave her another winning smile and walked out before she could follow.

* * *

 

“Detective, welcome to the party!” He said cheerfully, and then winced. Frowning, he looked down at his hand. He frowned deeper at the red streaks there. He turned his hand this way and that, wide-eyed. Chloe gave him a strange look, but thankfully did not try to involve him in the conversation further. Lucifer prodded at his hand and pulled out a bit of broken glass with a soft hiss. He looked up when he noticed the activity had increased.

“You, we need to have a conversation right now,” Chloe was saying to 2Vile.

“That's a waste of time, Detective. I've just threatened his life. He's not our guy. He would've said, trust me.”

“You did what?” Her voice was an interesting mix of pained and long-suffering, and it wasn't long before Lucifer found himself being dragged outside, cuffs snapped around his wrists. 

“What are those f - ow!” He muttered. His brow furrowed. He hadn't been hurt since the last time one of the higher demons had put together an insurrection. That a little bit of glass could cut him, and that Chloe’s rough handling could make the pain flare in such a way was baffling.

“Okay. Rule one, if you're going to keep getting involved in my investigations - you don't admit to illegal methods in front of people.”

“Well, what  _ should  _ I have said?” He snapped. 

“You questioned him, right?”

“Yes...”

“Then just say  _ that _ !” Chloe cried, throwing her hands up.

“Fine.” Lucifer pouted. “And would you like to know rule number one of working with me?”

“What?” Chloe snapped. Lucifer brought out his hands, freed, from behind his back.

“How?” Chloe sighed. 

“You can't contain the Devil.” He smiled.

“What's up with your hands?” Chloe asked. Lucifer frowned. 

“Yes, that's what I'd like to know. Historically, I've been invulnerable...but I believe when I pushed 2Vile through the window, I may have cut my hand.” He flexed it again. “It stings,” he said in wonderment. Chloe sighed again. 

“Get in the car. You're not supposed to be here. I should take you back to Lux.”

“Can we check something out on the way?” Lucifer strode around to the passenger side.

“Depends.”

“A lead,” Lucifer clarified. “Dr. Linda in Beverly Hills, seeing ‘Penny Lane’.”

“...Fine. Come on - in.”

Lucifer settled in on the passenger’s side while Chloe made the call. After she finished, there was a beat of silence. Lucifer was debating whether it was insensitive to bring up 2Vile having seen Hot Tub High School when Chloe spoke. 

“Why are you so invested in Delilah’s case, anyway?”

Lucifer paused. “...She worked at Lux. But then she asked a favor and I pulled some strings to get her into music. And now music may have gotten her killed,” Lucifer admitted. 

“How's that working out for you, by the way? Lux and everything?”

“Very well. Managed to get most of the Rico’s regulars to become Lux regulars. And it took off after that, with the help of some favors here and there.”

Chloe’s phone chimed and she glanced at her phone. 

“The therapist checks out. Well done. Although, for the record, I hate your methods.”

“Noted and logged, Detective.” Lucifer grinned. Chloe groaned, clearly detecting he had not promised to keep away from them in the future. Her phone rang again and her brow furrowed. 

“Aren't you popular?”

“Quiet.”

Lucifer watched her during her conversation, frowning a little.

“We gotta make a pit stop.”

“What? Why? We have a lead,” he reminded.

“My kid got into a fight. I have to pick her up.”

“What? How old is she? Can’t she get home on her own?” Lucifer couldn’t help his moue of distaste.

“Seven.”

“So...you and Detective Douche -”

“I told you we were happily married, didn't I?” She bit out. Lucifer’s eyebrows rose.

“Well, from your tone, the past tense is -”

“Don't,” Chloe snapped. Lucifer held up his hands in surrender, turning his gaze out the window. They drove to the school in silence. When they pulled up, Chloe gave him a  _ look _ . 

“Stay.”

“I despise children.”

Chloe left...and within a few moments, he grew bored, stepping out of the car. He was going to just smoke there, but ‘hot teacher’ was certainly one of his favorite role plays, and he just had to follow that ass. Unfortunately, he couldn't find her once inside, and his face twisted as he realized he was going to have to wade through a sea of children. He took refuge on a bench, despite the fact that one of the small humans was also sitting there. Discomfited, he pulled out his lighter and a cigarette.

“I don't think you're allowed to smoke in here.”

“Oh dear, what will become of me?” He snarked.

“My mother is a police officer. She could arrest you.”

Lucifer flicked the lighter shut. “I think I might know your mother.”

“What's your name?”

“Lucifer.”

The child went bug-eyed. “Like the Devil?” She asked in something that was probably supposed to resemble a whisper. 

He grinned at her. “Exactly.” It only occurred to him after he said it to wonder how much, exactly, her mother may have told her. But then, that had been five years ago, now. So, probably very little. They moved through the rest of their introduction with a fascinating rhythm, and Lucifer frightened her bully without a care - either she would continue on this path and deserve it, or she would change her ways because of it. The scream attracted the Detective, and he played innocent, but she was glaring a hole through him, and did not stop even as they made their way back out of the school.

* * *

 

“Did you show that kid the face?” Chloe asked lowly - they’d made it to the waiting room of the therapist’s office, and Chloe hadn’t really stopped stewing since the school.

“Just the eyes,” Lucifer protested. “It ought to scare her straight, if nothing else.”

“Lucifer, you can’t just scar a kid for life,” Chloe muttered. Lucifer waved a dismissive hand.

“So, seven, you said? Then she was two when I got here? You never mentioned her.”

“We hadn’t known each other for more than a couple hours,” Chloe pointed out. “The only reason I would’ve had to mention her would’ve been Dan flaking on dinner that night. Had to start Taco Tuesday.”

“Taco Tuesday...that sounds quite interesting, actually, might have to try that.” Lucifer paused. “Planned or an accident?”

Chloe glared, but relented after a moment. “Planned. Sort of,” she muttered, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Really? Cause I’ve never understood the human desire to procreate.”

“With a Dad like yours, I’m not surprised,” Chloe said in a low voice. Lucifer beamed at her in the bright way that probably revealed more of his hand than he’d like - how nice it was to have someone believe him when he spoke openly about who he was.

“...Yours isn’t the worst,” Lucifer offered.

“I’m sensing a ‘but’.”

“Nothing to be excited about, either.” He shrugged.

“Of course not.” Chloe shook her head with a fond smile. Their heads turned as Linda’s door opened.

“I’ll see you now, Detectives.”

They went in and settled themselves. Lucifer noticed that Linda made a valiant attempt to keep her eyes focused somewhere neutral and respectful, but they kept straying to him.

“Dr. Martin,” Chloe said gently, and Linda’s eyes turned to her again. “I’d like to ask you a few questions about Delilah.” By the end of her sentence Linda’s eyes had wandered away again.

“You’re thinking about it, aren’t you?” Lucifer drawled, flashing a smile of liquid gold. Linda started guiltily.

“What?”

“I wouldn’t recommend it. I’m like walking heroin - very habit-forming. Never ends well.”

“Do you...know each other?” Chloe said slowly.

“No, Detective, but I know that look. Recall when I mentioned my charms, five years ago?  _ This _ is what I was talking about.  _ That _ is what  _ you’re _ missing out on,” he explained with a winning smile.

“You know, I kind of don’t mind ‘missing out on’ being distracted in the middle of an interview.”

“Why haven’t we talked more?” he demanded. “This immunity of yours is deathly fascinating.” His gaze rested on Chloe another moment before he let his eyes move over to Linda, preparing to use his gift to read her. “Now, tell me, Linda -”

“You say it’s fascinating,” she broke in. “But I can see it disturbs you, doesn’t it? Deeply.” Lucifer frowned at the accusation and brushed it aside. It wasn’t long before he managed to pull the name from Linda - delightfully complex, that one, and only really swayed once a bargain had been struck.

“Alright, we gotta go,” Chloe said, standing and gesturing to the door.

“But - I made a deal, Detective,” he said, nearly pouting. Chloe pursed her lips at him.

“Uh-uh. No. You can find her again when you need to. If you don’t follow me now, you’re not finishing this case with me.”

Linda interjected about yoga, and Lucifer couldn’t help but think it was cute how embarrassed she was at herself afterward. But even though she was cute and ever-so-eager, there hadn’t been a timeline to the bargain. He was still keeping to the letter of it if he found and punished Delilah’s murderer first.

“I’m going to have to take a rain check, I’m really sorry. I’ll be back, okay?”

“I certainly hope so.”

“My word is my bond,” Lucifer promised.

* * *

 

The lead on Grey Cooper didn’t take them anywhere helpful, so they made their way back to Lux. They went back and forth about the watch and Delilah’s taste until a beat fell.

“You know....I’m sorry it had to be because a friend of yours died, but this is...I don’t know. Actually kind of fun. Maybe it’s the actual having a partner thing.”

“Aren’t you cops supposed to have those?” Lucifer demanded, sipping at a drink and ignoring the way Maze skulked at the edges of their awareness, staring at the television.

“Yeah, good luck finding anyone who wants to work with me after Palmetto Street.”

“Palmetto Street?” Lucifer echoed. Chloe sighed.

“A cop got shot. ...I saw it differently than anyone else in the department - you might’ve guessed, after the whole necklace thing. I stuck my neck out,” she went on. “And it backfired. And now no one wants to work with me.”

“Well...” Lucifer said slowly, contemplating what he was offering. “I’m available.”

“What, you’re looking for a job? On top of Lux? Didn’t you tell me you’re probably the richest man in the world?”

“Well, yes, Detective, but it wouldn’t be for the money. For the thrill!” He grinned savagely. “And I do feel so out-of-place, knowing there are people out there who need punishment and doing nothing about it. With you - well, I can quiet that part of me without actually accepting Amenadiel’s generous offers.” He sneered at the word generous.

“He’s still bugging you?”

“Only once inside the club since you smacked him around for me. Oh, well, and upstairs - in the penthouse,” he explained.

It was then Maze interrupted, drawing their attention up to the television. It sparked the wheels in Chloe’s brain, and then they were moving, rushing to the studio.

* * *

 

“I told you, it’s fine - I’m immortal.” A bad feeling brewing in Chloe’s gut, she pursed her lips, brought her gun up, and fired.

“Why did you do that?” A chill went down Chloe’s spine as he turned to her with hellfire in his eyes.

“He was gonna kill you.” Chloe held her ground.

“He needs to  _ feel _ the pain, not  _ escape _ it!” Lucifer growled. “Why are you having so much trouble with the  _ immortal _ thing?”

“Because you got a cut on your hand!” Chloe burst out. She looked away after, feeling weird at saying it out loud.

“That?” Lucifer blinked and looked down at the hand that had been cut when he had pushed 2Vile through the window. “What does that matter?” He asked. “Unusual, I grant you, but he had Delilah  _ killed _ , and there's no one  _ there _ -”

A shot rang out. Something hot and wet splashed along her jaw, and she fell back. In an instant, Lucifer was above her.

“Chloe,” he said. Chloe breathed shallow and fast, her eyes fluttering away from Lucifer’s face, trying to get a look at Jimmy. He still had his gun up. Chloe reached with her right arm and tugged as sharply at Lucifer as she was able. He went where she pulled, but the gun went off again, making her suddenly-aching head throb. He winced, and Chloe could feel more warm wetness. Panic brought her eyes back to Lucifer’s face, but he was looking away from her at his arm. He stared as darkness ran along his suit. He got to his feet, and he started moving. He stumbled before the next gunshot went off, just managing to be out of the way. He weaved toward Jimmy, grabbing the gun and yanking it out of his hand with Celestial strength.

Chloe saw him pick Jimmy up and head for the glass of the recording studio before consciousness gave up on her.

Next she knew, she was lying somewhere soft, her eyes fixed on a hand setting flowers down. When she managed to open her eyes the rest of the way, she found Lucifer sitting beside her.

“You’re in a t-shirt? How long have I been out? What have you done with Lucifer?” she teased.

“It’s these bandages,” Lucifer admitted. “They would’ve ruined the line of the suit.”

“You can be hurt.”

Lucifer grinned. “Yes, it seems I can now. Only a graze, but...terribly exciting. Mortality could make things much more interesting, don't you agree? It'll draw confrontations out, at least.”

Chloe frowned. “But what if you die?”

“Then it's back to Hell. Boring, I grant you, but nowhere I haven't been before. Relax, Detective. This will be fun,” he promised. 

“Lucifer!” His head snapped up as Trixie squealed, and he made an attempt at fending off her hug, but failed. Chloe laughed quietly. 

“Oh, save some of this unpleasantness for your mother.” He hoisted Trixie up and dropped her atop her mother. Chloe winced, and Lucifer apologized quickly. After a little more banter, he was gone. 

A beautiful partnership was on the horizon. 


End file.
